Harry Potter and the First Year
by Supreme Overlord of Darkn
Summary: This is the first year with Harry...and the Dursleys. He's a baby. Dudley's a baby. So, you're in for a lot of laughs and a good time reading. Hope ya like it!


Harry Potter and the First Year  
by OrderofthePhoenix2  
Chapter One Book 'Em  
  
From Vernon and Petunia's Point of View:  
Petunia shrieked the morning she found him.  
"Vernon! Vernon!!" she screamed, "Come quickly!"  
"What is it sweetie?" he replied as soon as he got there.  
  
"It's that disgusting child of my revolting sister. And he has a letter with him."  
The letter read as followed:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
Lily and James Potter have been murdered. They were murdered by Voldemort. I would like for you to raise their child until the time comes where he is able to some to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By taking Harry in, it means that you are agreeing to feed him, keep clothes on his back, and keep up his hygiene. I humbly ask that you perform these tasks.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
"Should we take him in?"asked a confused Petunia.  
"Absolutely not!" Vernon yelled this at the top of his lungs.  
From nowhere a shrill cry made both of them flinch. Dudley was awoken. While Harry, lay there unbothered.  
"You've woken Dudley, Vernon!"  
Then, Harry started crying. He wasn't as loud as Dudley but it was enough to make them aroused.  
"Alright, fine. We'll take him in. But we won't let him be a freak like his parents. We'll stamp it out of him." Vernon finally agreed for the simple fact that he didn't want to wake the neighbors.  
It was too late. The neighbors had even called the police for disturbance of the peace. The police had more on them than that.  
"This boy's going to be more trouble than I could've ever imagined!" Vernon yelled through gritted teeth over the sirens.  
"Don't move!" The policeman yelled,"Put your hands in the air!"  
They quickly obliged.  
"Now come slowly down to us and set down the baby!"He said this through the megaphone as well.  
They set down Harry. Then, with their hands still in the air, walked slowly to the policemen. Vernon looking rather red in the face, Petunia sobbing rather hard.  
"You're under arrest for the murder of Lily and James Potter." the policeman said.  
"WHAT?!"Vernon looked extremely mad at the sound of this,"US, EVEN GO NEAR THAT SCUM?!"  
What Vernon didn't know was he was just giving them more and more reason to prosecute. By calling them scum, he looks more suspicious.  
"Alright, you two are going downtown." the police man said.  
"But my baby, and Harry!"Petunia shrieked.  
"We'll contact Arabella Figg." The policeman replied.  
  
From Harry's Point of View:  
"Maybe if I keep my eyes closed, I can find out what's going on." Harry thought to himself. He had to as he was yet a baby.  
"Who's this lad-AAAAHHH!!" The woman screamed as loud as she could. "Stay calm, d-d-don't cry, I-I-I have to know w-w-where I am." Poor Harry's lip was quivering. The People there hadn't noticed a thing though.  
"VERNON! VERNON!!" The lady yelled, "Come quickly!"  
"What is it sweetie?" the man supposedly known as Vernon said.  
"It's that digusting child of my revolting sister. There's a letter too here read it."  
The Vernon man read the letter.  
"Should we take him in?"asked the lady who Harry still didn't know even the name of.  
"Absolutely not!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
The out of nowhere, a cry startled Harry severely!.  
"You've woken Dudley!" she said to the man.  
Then it suddenly occured to Harry, his parents weren't there or anywhere around. Harry started crying as well.  
"Alright, fine. We'll take him in. But we won't let him be a freak like his parents. We'll stamp it out of him." the man said, leaving Harry to wonder what kind of a freak he was, or his parents were, or what a freak even was for that matter.  
Then sirens yelled from all around making Harry cry louder.  
"This boy's gonna be more trouble than I could have ever imagined!" said Vernon.  
"Put your hands in the air!"said a man through what looked to be a...smaller siren. The two people had obeyed the man's wishes.  
"Now come closer to me slowly. And set down the baby." he said through the small siren.  
They quickly did what they were told.  
"You're under arrest for the murder of Lily and James Potter." the man said.  
"WHAT?! US EVEN GO NEAR THAT SCUM!?" Vernon yelled getting purple and red in the face.  
"But my baby, and Harry!" the lady yet to be identified yelled.  
"Don't worry, we'll contact Arabella Figg." the policeman replied.  
  
From Dudley's Point of View:  
"Where are my mum and dad?" Dudley asked himself. "I started crying at least five minutes ago."  
Dudley's parents happened to be discussing a very important matter. He didn't know this and if he did he wouldn't have cared. Dudley's always been used to being the first one served. The one everyone wnated to help because they knew he'd throw a fit if he ddidn't get his way.  
"Maybe I should cry louder. After all, I don't want to starve." This couldn't have been true, he already weighed 20 pounds. But he cried as loud as he could. It didn't help at all.  
"This is never going to work. I guess I'll have to starve."  
He turned over in his crib and went back to sleep, only to wake up to the shock of his short life. 


End file.
